


Plain Sailing

by RoEstel



Series: 米扎flo萨 现代AU 作曲歌手扎/经纪人萨 [3]
Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Manager Salieri, Peace, Singer and Composer Mozart
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 继续现代AU，延续之前《沃尔夫冈•莫扎特的幸运数字》的设定，自由创作者莫扎特与他的经纪人兼作曲搭档萨列里的故事，不过是很久很久之后，他们相伴步入老年后的故事。中文名《堪堪完成的自传》。一个萨列里先离去的故事，角色死亡注意，但是出发点不是虐，毕竟他们都已经陪伴着彼此一生了。灵感来源于现实中我十分敬爱的一位爵士的故事。我个人非常喜欢也非常满意的一篇文。有部分新闻报道文体。妖都slo7无料旧文搬运
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri, 米扎/flo萨
Series: 米扎flo萨 现代AU 作曲歌手扎/经纪人萨 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946587
Kudos: 6





	Plain Sailing

plain sailing

1\. informal  
smooth or easy progress  
2\. nautical  
sailing in a body of water that is unobstructed; clear sailing

—— Collins Dictionary

————————————————————

The Telegrahp > Home > News > World

安东尼奥·萨列里于74岁死于心脏病  
27 Dec 20xx

著名作曲家、指挥家、音乐教育家安东尼奥·萨列里，奥地利Decoration for Science and Art*获得者，音乐神才、奥地利Decoration of Honour for Services to the Republic of Austria Grand Star*获得者沃尔夫冈·莫扎特的搭档兼伴侣，于昨日死于心脏病突发，享年74岁。

萨列里在几年前被诊断为轻微老年痴呆，并在过去的一年中与癌症奋斗，经历过两次大型手术。在十二月初，他的病情已见好转，被允许出院回家享受圣诞节。据悉，萨列里是在自己维也纳乡间的庄园，在他多年伴侣，著名作曲家沃尔夫冈·莫扎特的陪伴下平静地去世的。萨列里的死讯是出人意料的，鉴于他的病情已经得到了有效的控制且见好转。

约瑟夫·威格尔*，萨列里最亲密的学生之一，公布了他的死讯，并称萨列里为“伟大的音乐家、耐心而优秀的老师，以及亲爱的朋友”。

安东尼奥·萨列里以其作曲和指挥而闻名，但不为人所熟知的是，他在早年曾做过沃尔夫冈·莫扎特的经纪人，在后者的引导和鼓励下再次捡起了一度放弃的古典音乐创作并崭露头角，成为当代欧洲New-age Music和当代古典音乐的代表人物之一。他曾被评价为“在21世纪复兴了室内乐的作曲家”——他的室内乐作品广受类似Classical Revolution*的各致力于在现代用新颖的形式演绎古典室内乐的组合的欢迎。

步入中年，萨列里开始了音乐教学的尝试，其之后受到的广泛赞誉证明了这一尝试的成功，令人惊讶的是，尽管他的大部分学生致力于当代古典音乐，有几位安东尼奥·萨列里的学生投身于艺术摇滚的领域。

安东尼奥·萨列里对沃尔夫冈·莫扎特的影响在某种程度上预示了他在音乐教学上的天分：据说莫扎特的创作转向Classical Pop的原因中有较大一部分是萨列里的影响和指导，而那段转型期是在萨列里开始音乐教学前。在那之后，莫扎特的重心逐渐从歌手转向创作，进一步展现出他的音乐才华，而这两位音乐家对彼此的影响亦成为佳话。

在萨列里65岁的时候，奥地利政府颁发给他Decoration for Science and Art，以表彰其在音乐方面的造诣和贡献。

Austrian World Music Association的主席怀念到：“安东尼奥是一位温和谦逊的绅士，然后才是一位优秀的音乐家，奥地利以能拥有这样的人而骄傲。他不仅复兴了古典室内乐，更是通过踏实的创作在21世纪为古典音乐找到了新的定位。”

莫扎特关掉了新闻浏览页面，他并不想看这些的，他有更重要的东西该去看——虽然他还没聚集起足够的勇气——但是南希*推给了他几篇，说他应该看看。

下一次萨列里的名字再出现在新闻报道上的时候可能就是自己去世的时候了吧。莫扎特默默地想着，掖了掖腿上盖着的毯子。这毯子是今年冬天在圣诞集市上买的，红色的背景上有着传统的圣诞花纹，是莫扎特喜欢的那种聒噪的风格，所以萨列里在注意到他多看了几眼那个摊子之后主动停下了脚步，陪他一起买下了它。

大部分新闻稿都提到了自己，莫扎特慢吞吞地回想着，不，是所有新闻稿都提到了自己。莫扎特还蛮不喜欢别人总是把萨列里和自己相提并论的，就比如刚刚那篇！开头就在列自己受过的奥地利官方荣誉，这让莫扎特有一种自己在“喧宾夺主”的感觉，更不用说自己的那个荣誉还比萨列里的要高。

“喧宾夺主”。

这个下意识想到的词让莫扎特忍不住笑了一下，好吧，自己和安东尼奥好像不应该分“宾”和“主”，毕竟都已经在这个庄园里一起生活了二十多年了。

毕竟他们已经一起走过了大半辈子。

正如刚刚那篇新闻稿中提到的那样，莫扎特与萨列里初识时是以歌手与经纪人的身份相识的，但两人对彼此的影响远远超出了歌手与经纪人这样单一的关系。他们还是创作搭档，是老师与学生，是恋人，亦是互相影响了人生轨迹的那个重要的人。

但那些都已经过去很久很久，很多事情莫扎特现在也记不甚清楚了，而罹患轻微老年痴呆的萨列里就更不用说了。为了帮助伴侣撰写自传，在过去的一年里，莫扎特常常陪着萨列里在壁炉边回忆往事。

啊，是的，是安东尼奥·萨列里的自传，不是他莫扎特的。莫扎特对于自传和回忆录这类东西没有什么兴趣，尽管有不少知名的出版商和传记撰写人联系过他希望能与他合作，但莫扎特都谢绝了。回忆什么的，能与朋友们和伴侣一起回想就足够了，后世如何认识他并不是他在意的问题。

而且，还有安东尼奥呢。

莫扎特很有自信就算自己不写自传，在安东尼奥的自传里，自己的故事也一定已经被写得七七八八，毕竟自己与他实在是“纠缠不清”。

想到安东尼奥的自传，莫扎特感觉到自己的心脏略微紧缩了一下，酸酸的感觉在胸口弥漫开来，就像是一瓶拔出了塞子的陈年葡萄酒散发出的那种厚重又优雅的酸涩，溢出了胸腔，溢满了整个房间。

安东尼奥在平安夜那天告诉自己他已经把自传写完了，希望莫扎特能在他最后交给编辑之前看一遍提些意见，并为他作序。

莫扎特想起了听说过的那种靠着信念与疾病抗争，完成了夙愿之后方才离世之类的故事，他思考了半分钟，觉得他的安东尼奥的确是那样的人。

——但心脏病突发又不是什么慢性疾病！

而且莫扎特不觉得自己和安东尼奥还有什么能称得上是夙愿的愿望没有被达成，起码写完自传不属于其中。如果癌症恶化，萨列里最终没能完成自传的话，莫扎特会为他写完剩下的部分。尽管安东尼奥时常“嫌弃”莫扎特的某些审美和脑回路，但莫扎特还是很确定他是不会介意自己来帮他写自传的。

如今，已然完成的稿件就在莫扎特正坐着的宽大扶手椅边的茶几上，萨列里把它们打印了出来，在圣诞节那天交给了莫扎特。莫扎特猜是因为沉甸甸的一摞纸比起电脑里的一个传输完毕的提示音更有仪式感，毕竟安东尼奥是他们两人中更旧派的那个。

他微微侧头，看着最上面的那张纸上居中了的题目：

Plain Sailing

莫扎特不是很确定安东尼奥选择这个名字的含义，虽然步入晚年的自己和安东尼奥如今可以说得上没有什么遗憾和痛苦，但平心而论他们的人生并不是一帆风顺，他们的某些决定在被做出的初期受到了极大的阻力，更不用说自己和安东尼奥的关系“被出柜”的那段时间……

在萨列里写这本自传的过程中，莫扎特并没有给予直接的帮助，他只是陪着安东尼奥坐在壁炉前，花大段大段的时间沉浸在对早年的回忆中。这是件令人享受的事情，使得他们两人在过去的一年中莫名地更加有活力了，甚至就像回到了年轻的时候一样。在厚重的时间的掩盖下，哪怕是曾经的痛苦和恼怒，也变得略微有那么点可爱起来，毕竟人生有起有落，没有磕绊作对照的人生无法完全展露出幸福的美好。35岁时实实在在从鬼门关前走过，还差点失去了恋人的经历，如今回想起来，莫扎特感受到的却更多是平和的幸福——因为那之后已经走过的35年。

而十多年前那次萨列里受邀去美国指挥，接受采访时猝不及防被主持人没有分寸的问题逼出柜，带来一系列后续影响，当时可把莫扎特给气得从钢琴前跳起来想要上社交媒体明里暗里骂那个主持人（还好有南希拦着），但他们一起回忆到那件事时却只是微微摇了摇头。

他们是恋人，这已经是公认的秘密，不言自明，大多数媒体会隐晦又暧昧地用partner这个词语来定义他们对彼此的地位。莫扎特觉得自己从来都做事磊落，恋爱这种事情还需要特地宣告全世界吗，表现出来就好了。既然从一开始就不曾“藏在柜子里”，又何来“出柜”一说？ 

但那也已经是很久之前的事情了，而且在有这样的“负面披露”的前提下，萨列里还是获得了Decoration for Science and Art来肯定他的成就和公众对他的认可，那么当初那位主持人到底是无心之言还是别有用心，似乎也不那么重要了。

莫扎特忍不住微笑了一下，手指在稿子封面上下意识地跳跃着，像是在弹琴，他的视线投向印刷体的“Plain Sailing”但并未聚焦在那上面。那当然不重要，重要的是，他们已经相伴了近乎一辈子的时间。

他最后点了一下雪白的纸页，壁炉上木制的挂钟显示到了该休息的时间了。莫扎特张口想要呼唤另一个人一起去卧室，第一个音节已经震动着落了出来，他才反应过来，拍了拍自己的脑袋。“我真是糊涂了，是不是我也有点老年痴呆了？”他自言自语地掀起腿上的毯子，掀开之后的几秒里窜上膝盖的凉意让莫扎特小声地“嘶——”了一下，缓了缓，他才站起身来。

莫扎特一直觉得自己的身体没有萨列里健康，他不否认这是自己年轻的时候过于劳累、生活极端不规律加上不热衷锻炼的后果（每次提到这个的时候萨列里都会严肃而又带着责备地看向他，第不知多少次重申自己当年对莫扎特的管束的必要性）。而萨列里则是那个生活规律的人，那怕六十岁之后，他还是保持了隔天的游泳锻炼习惯，并且每天两次出门遛狗。他会强行让莫扎特跟他一起遛狗，通过这种方式保持莫扎特每天的运动量。

所以莫扎特有点不太理解为什么萨列里会是他们两个之间先被疾病缠上的那个。不过这个小疑惑在他走向盥洗室的路上就被解答了：癌症有时就是个运气问题，而绝对是多亏萨列里的身体条件好，所以才能顺利抵御癌症的！换上自己估计就……

所以他是不是也应该把游泳当成常规锻炼呢？

洗漱完毕走进卧室的莫扎特否决了这一想法，但他会把遛狗的责任坚持下去的。

床头台灯的灯光依旧那么温暖，莫扎特脱下厚厚的睡袍，突然想起来了什么，懒得再披上睡袍就快步走出了卧室。

十二月末的维也纳乡间还是较冷的，莫扎特只穿着睡衣来回了一趟起居室，哪怕庄园里大部分地方都开着暖气，最终躺上床的时候他也还是觉得有些凉意。

吐了吐舌头，莫扎特庆幸现在萨列里没法絮叨他的这些小毛病了。

把刚刚从起居室拿来的那沓厚厚的稿子放在床头的台灯边，莫扎特轻声说了句“晚安”，关上了灯。

The Local > Culture

与莫扎特的采访：安东尼奥就在椅背上  
5 Aug 20xx

——在过去的四十四年中，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特一直是音乐家安东尼奥·萨列里生命中最重要的一部分。

“那时我才认识他4天，我就知道我喜欢他，虽然一个歌手和他的经纪人在一起似乎不是个好主意，但我是那种喜欢遵从自己内心的人。”

安东尼奥·萨列里，Decoration for Science and Art获得者，著名音乐家，音乐教育家与他的伴侣，同样是著名音乐家的沃尔夫冈·莫扎特的恋情一直是公开的秘密，两人虽然从未正式结婚，但过去的四十四年毫无疑问为两人的深厚感情提供了令人信服的证明。

“他影响了我，从各种方面，虽然旧事重提有点无聊，这句话我也说过了太多遍，但是我相信如果不是安东尼奥，我早在35岁就已经死了，很彻底的那种哈哈。”莫扎特提起了自己年轻时那场曾牵动千万人担忧的重病，那时的莫扎特尚未从流行歌手和创作者转型，而萨列里也安于与莫扎特偶尔的合作创作。“也是他一直鼓励我多进行音乐创作，并引导我发掘了我在古典音乐方面的天分，对于我来说，他远远不止是朋友和恋人，更是创作搭档和人生伴侣。”

在说到partner这个词的时候，莫扎特微笑着停顿了许久。

莫扎特在一个月前与出版商最终确认了安东尼奥·萨列里自传《Plain Sailing》的终稿，很容易看出来他仍因萨列里于去年圣诞节因心脏病发作去世的事实而哀伤。“安东尼奥与癌症的抗争是成功的，医生当时认为他的情况足以回家过圣诞节，我们也的确享受了一段美好的节日时光，他因为能回到家里继续遛狗而快乐——我也很快乐，因为我并不喜欢遛狗。但在26日的早上九点多，我们用完早餐后，他安静地倒在我们的起居室他的那把扶手椅中，就没再醒来了。”

“写自传这个想法主要是安东尼奥的，也许他是觉得我们两个之间总得有个人写自传，赶在两个老头都彻底迷糊之前。”莫扎特曾多次表示自己对于自传和回忆录没有兴趣也不打算写，但毫无疑问，安东尼奥·萨列里的自传中，将会有很多关于莫扎特的人生故事。“医生们也很鼓励这个点子，他们认为这样的一个目标能让病人平静，换句话说就是不瞎想有的没的。而要我说的话，安东尼奥一直是一个冷静的人，这么多年来，他惊慌失措的场合我一只手都数得过来，而拿到癌症诊断书并不在其中。”

“我很鼓励安东尼奥写自传，在他写作的一年多里我经常和他一起回忆过去，两个人互相拿着各自的记忆比照着，像是在拼拼图一样梳理着思路。这是一个好主意，之前我这么觉得，现在我更加这么觉得。但是在他完稿之前，我并没有看过他实际写下的东西，因为我有些担心我的看法会影响他的写作，令他的自传变得不那么是‘他的’。”

安东尼奥的性格展现在他自传中的字里行间，冷静而温柔，十足的绅士且知性。萨列里在书中如此描述他与莫扎特的关系：“我从未想到我能如此幸福。我们并不怎么富有，那也并不是我和沃尔夫冈所渴求的，感谢上帝我们拥有彼此，我们的关系胜过其他一切，令我们无法更加富足。”

莫扎特从未怀疑过萨列里对他的感情和信任，这位内敛的意大利人亦极少表露自己的感情。“我大概是我们两人中比较热衷于表达情感的那个，当然，我能感觉到他的情感，从生活中的方方面面。事实上，我从未要求或期待他表达出来，所以当我看到他白纸黑字地写下了那些之后……冲击是巨大的，并且令我有些痛苦。他在圣诞节给了我他最后的稿子，并邀请我在浏览后作序，我愉快地答应了，但在他离世之前，我都还没意识到他在那三百多页中描述了这些我并未预料的内容。”

“几天前我从出版商那里得到了样书，拿着样书的感觉与拿着稿子是不太一样的，就像作曲的时候你最终完成一部作品并自己试着演奏的感觉与看到自己的作品面向观众演奏时的感觉不一样那样。我与安东尼奥合作过一些作品，我们有愉快的音乐合作经历，但这部自传是不一样的，这是纯粹的安东尼奥，但又是我与他共同的成果。当我再一次读《Plain Sailing》，不是出于为安东尼奥作序及编辑的目的时，我觉得自己像是成了一个旁观者，观赏着一幅复杂而美丽的拼图，并为这拼图的所有者，也就是安东尼奥，而感到骄傲。实际上，还有一些他人生中的出彩成就并没有被他写进书中，这可能是因为他一直是一个谦逊的人——至少他试着这么做——而我并不想过多地改动安东尼奥的自传。”

萨列里与莫扎特的晚年是安宁的，希望远离媒体烦扰的他们选择了维也纳乡间的一幢颇有历史的小庄园并进行了翻新装修。尽管逐渐淡出公众的视线，两位音乐家其实一直没有停止创作。“我是个总是停不下来的人，安东尼奥也是勤奋的创作者，但毫无疑问他比我生活规律很多，不会像我年轻时常做的那样动不动就废寝忘食。再次感谢我的安东尼奥，他大概让我的寿命延长了几十年吧哈哈哈。”

莫扎特相信鬼魂的存在吗？“我们两个中，安东尼奥是那个信仰更虔诚的，但我的回答是肯定的。当我终于拿起他交给我的稿子开始阅读的时候，我坐在他最后坐的那把扶手椅里，盖着我们去年圣诞节新买的毯子，我知道他就在那儿，在椅背上。”

“当然了，我更倾向于他是为了监督我不要把他的自传改得面目全非所以来守着我的。”

无论鬼魂是否存在，对于沃尔夫冈·莫扎特来说，看着《Plain Sailing》的任何一页都是在看着他的伴侣安东尼奥·萨列里。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> * Decoration for Science and Art，奥地利国家级荣誉，只颁发给36个在世的、在科学或艺术领域有极高成就的人（aka只有其中有人过世才会新颁发），由18个奥地利人+18个外国人组成。（aka萨老师作为意大利人完全有理由被授予）  
> * Decoration of Honour for Services to the Republic of Austria Grand Star，奥地利国家级荣誉中最高级别，有相当数量的政治家和皇室成员，但也有一些类似于记者、学者以及音乐家被授予。  
> *Joseph Weigl（1766–1846），萨老师的学生之一，他的诗刻于萨列里的纪念碑上。  
> *Classical Revolution，一个室内音乐组织，以在不寻常的空间中举办古典音乐表演而闻名。Charith Premawardhana于2006年在旧金山的RevolutionCafé成立了该组织。  
> *Nancy Storace，英国歌剧女高音，莫扎特的好友，萨老师与扎特合作的独奏大合唱Per la ricuperata salute di Ofelia就是为了庆祝她嗓音的恢复而作的。  
> *附注说明：The Telegrahp的typo是我故意的。萨老师晚年罹患痴呆症似乎并没有被证实。各种音乐类型我尽最大努力查了资料并试图令人设与现代AU融合且不出bug，如有谬误，望见谅并欢迎指出。为了文体上不至于出笑话，两篇新闻稿有参考。没有映射现代的任何组织和人，一切提及的实际存在的组织和奖励在此文中的行为没有发生过。


End file.
